Everyone Counts
by yooniessi
Summary: When there was a Youma in Hakusen Academy, it was up to Kazuma, Ayano and Ren to save the whole Academy. Meanwhile, the Special A people are needed to guide them as well. KazumaxAyano KeixHikari & Other pairings :3
1. Chapter 1:Hakusen's

**S.A. + Kaze no Stigma fanfic :3!~ Chapter 1: Everyone counts.**

**A/N: My very first crossover fanfic! I hope I did a good job because, having manage to handle two animes are quite tough, especially when you're combining a story. I seriously admire those people who writes their story well w ! But then, I got this idea from … somewhere LOL! I shall not be a spoiler to my own story :3 So here goes x.x**

_Oh yes, watch both Kaze no Stigma and Special A before reading this story! 8D It helps a lot :3_

At Hakusen Academy, strange things like people disappearing have been happening around the school, but no one knew. They would've made it a rumor which would be spreading around the school. Unfortunately, it really did happen, and now the school would need people to help investigate and probably kill the monsters; which are called 'Youma'. They are probably the monsters that have been appearing in the school and making people disappear all of a sudden.

"Hey, have you heard that some people; especially in our school, have been secretly disappearing recently?" Started off Miss Second place, Hikari Hanazono.

"I think I heard that rumor before, but since it is a rumor, let's not bother too much! Just enjoy my cakes for you, my cute little angel Hikari~!" Squealed Akira Tohdoh as she left the cakes she made every morning for Hikari, and also her fellow Special A classmates.

"Thanks, Akira," Hikari smiled and she begun to duck for the cakes. These cakes always make the whole Special A bond together.

"But... You know, somehow I think that particular rumor might be true..." Ryuu Tsuji, 7th place.

"A lot of people; not only from our school, but at town too, have been missing all of a sudden. All we found is some gooey slime trails that led us to nowhere. Some people said that there might be a monster called 'Youma' coming around and absorbing people till they are gone," Ryuu explained further.

"Monster? And just how are we going to get rid of it if it continues to absorb people away? I'm sure they have some sort of magic..." Akira asked as she rose one eyebrow.

"I'm sure there will be another way to solve this problem!" Hikari exclaimed and she stood up, exciting about getting rid of the monster.

"Oh, look what do we have here? Second place trying to rescue the country?" A cute light brown haired guy suddenly spoke up. Kei Takishima, 1st place. Hikari's greatest rival, like in the world!

"ERK! KEI! You're late today and QUIT CALLING ME SECOND PLACE!" Hikari shouted and pointed a finger at him. "One day, I swear I'll defeat you with my own pair of hands!"

"We'll see about that," Kei chuckled as he sat down. "But as for the 'Youma monster' that Ryuu was saying earlier, I'm afraid it's true."

Everyone in the greenhouse looked at Kei as he begun to explain in details about how it happened and what we must do. Since he's late, he owes them an explanation. They have never heard something like a monster in their country before, even the monster had a name.

Kei then closed his eyes and continued, "We have to keep in touch, none of our people should not get absorb by the Youma, alright? And as for getting rid of them..."

"We'll take care of that!" Hikari cut off his sentence and then from looking confidently, she turned and asked, "We're strong enough to defeat it, right?"

Kei sighed, she doesn't know that this Youma has magic. And we don't. "Unfortunately, you need powers; or should I say magic? In order to defeat the Youma. It would be dangerous for us even if we are physically and mentally strong, but we need magic in order to defeat it."

"Magic? But... I'm sure none of us here have magic! And besides, magic existed here before?" Akira asked, getting a little worried and scared.

"I'm afraid yes. There's this family called the _Kannagi_, they specialize in enjutsu (Fire magic). They are also known as one of the powerful magic users in this country. Of course, there would be different types of magic users around the world, but they are the only ones in our country that could help us with this case. The principal also said that we, should also guide them in their areas which the Youma is around. Since this is our school..." Kei explained.

"No wonder you were late just now! You went to see the principal!" Hikari said. He didn't bother explaining why he was late just now. So not true of himself!

"So, all we have to do is to guide them, right?" Asked Jun Yamamoto, brother of Megumi Yamamoto. 3rd place in school. He was worried that all of them might get absorbed by the Youma before the Kannagis could even reach them.

"Yeah, so we need to keep ourselves save as well. I also heard that the Youma got all these people just to sacrifice them as well. To gain enough power for them... Selfish monsters. Anyway, that monster might be strong, so we need to keep ourselves safe. All of you should keep an eye and look out for each other too," Kei continued briefly.

"Geez, they should have closed school if there's such a thing!" Yawned Tadashi Karino; 5th place.

Immediately, his girlfriend kicked his head, causing him to fall off his chair. This weird guy loves to get kicked, hit, smacked by his girlfriend. Eating cakes made by her too. Also, he loves to tease her so that he would get kicked **(Weird guy, isn't it OwO;)**

"So, we just have to protect ourselves and wait till further instructions until the Kannagis are reaching here... By the way, I think it would be good if we all have our phones together at all times too! Then we could contact each other easily!" Hikari said brightly as she took out the phone that Kei gave it to her.

"I'll protect you forever, Hikari. I'm also glad that you still use my phone that I gave you," Kei went closer to Hikari and held her chin, forcing her to face Kei.

"W-w-wha..." Hikari blushed really red and she didn't know how to react.

"HEY YOU PERVERT! GET OFF _MY_ HIKARI NOW!" Akira shouted as she took Hikari away.

Kei looked pretty annoyed when Akira did that. She always had to come in between just because she loves girls too much, that once you bully a girl; especially a guy, you're dead meat!

"Ahh... Thanks Akira!" Hikari smiled at Akira, and then turned back to Kei. "Y-yeah! Y-y-you b-big PERVERT!" Hikari said as she stuttered and pointed her finger at Kei. She blushed like mad.

"Well, shall we go for our next class?" Megumi Yamamoto; Jun's sister, wrote on her sketchpad and showed to her friends. She's not mute, she just didn't want to hurt her voice.

"Sure Megumi!" Hikari said as she got her books ready for their extra classes.

~End of Chapter 1~ 

**A/N: I made Special A having to go to classes ^w^! It would be unfair to see the rest going for classes while they hang out and slack right? So biased LOL. But anyway, chapter 2 will be fans of Kaze no Stigma :3! This chapter's like mostly about them explaining about the Youma shiiizzz. And pardon me, this chapter's real short TwT!**


	2. Chapter 2: Kannagi's

**Chapter 2: Everyone counts**

At the Kannagi's household, a family that is known as the most powerful fire magic users in their entire country. They have fought countless Youmas and evil, protecting the people was their job. But this time, maybe they weren't that strong anymore?

"Ayano? Ayano?" Ren knocked on Ayano's room door. It was early in the morning and Jugo wanted all three of them to immediately come down to the meeting room. They, of course didn't knew about what happened to their own town.

"Ayano! Are you awake? I'm going in if you are not!" Ren said worridely. The head will be angry if they do not come down to the meeting room on time.

"Mmmmmm..." Ren heard a muffling sound coming from inside. But poor Ren didn't dared to go inside a girl's room.

"Need help? I could do something to her," A sudden voice rang behind him. It was Kazuma, Ren's older brother. Brown hair and marron in colour eyes, this guy is already 22 years old.

"Yes brother! I wish I was as brave as you!" Ren cried. **(Ren's only a little kid)**

"Alright then, watch me," Kazuma smirked as he immediately slammed open Ayano's door, seeing Ayano laying on the ground, sleeping and drooling while hugging her bolster.

She even sleeptalked and said, "Kazuma... Baka... Baka..."

Kazuma rose an eyebrow, thinking if she's really awake or asleep. But to test that out, he removed his jacket and slept beside her, hugging her too.

She really was asleep. Normally she would've reacted by now. "Ren, could you tell Jugo that we're busy doing something for a while?" Kazuma said.

"Y-yeah, sure!" Ren said as he blushed a little, seeing his brother and Ayano sleeping and hugging each other together was the last thing he wanted to see. But he kept his comments to himself and ran straight to the meeting room.

Kazuma continued like this, but he knew if he waited longer, Jugo would really flare up. So he kissed her neck and snuggled her.

"Mmm..." Ayano mumbled. She even thought Kazuma was her own bolster, but she was already half-awake by then.

But in her mind, she noticed something weird about her "bolster". Her "bolster" could move, and also had hair. Even more her "bolster's" breathing!

Immediately, she decided to see which animal came up to her as her "bolster", and has all the characteristics that were described earlier on.

Kazuma Yagami, a human. Immediately she took out Enraiha, wanting to kill him. But of course, he dodged every attack of hers.

"KA-ZU-MAAAA! COME BACK HERE YOU STUPID PERVERT!" Ayano shouted as she ran after him with Enraiha. **(Ayano's sword, AKA a weapon)**

With smart thinking, he obviously ran to the meeting room. Jugo would stop Ayano from her "foolish" actions. Although Kazuma didn't find it foolish at all, in fact he finds it cute.

"Ayano, stop your childish behavior and setle down will you?" Jugo said strictly and in a serious tone. He was about to flare up.

"B-But Father! He sexually harassed me!" Ayano cried as she put Enraiha away.

Kazuma shrugged like it was not his fault.

Jugo sighed. When will the two of them know how to enjoy each other's company? Jugo thought.

"Jugo, so why did you call us here?" Kazuma asked.

"There's a case I would like you, Ayano and Ren to take care of. I will explain, and you'll get paid as well Kazuma," Jugo said as he cleared his throat and drank his tea.

The three of them were calm and settled, ready to listen to what Jugo needs to say.

"A few days ago, cases have been reported. People disappearing all of a sudden and they never come back. We suspected that it has got to do with the Youma," Jugo explained.

"The Youma takes people away, if they never come back, meaning they sacrificed the people..." Kazuma continued, knowing the current situation of the whole case.

"That's right. Mostly they are people from Hakusen Academy. The Academy is not near here, so therefore I've book a hotel for you three to stay in until the mission is done," Jugo said. "And also, some people from the Hakusen Academy will guide you along too." 

"We don't need their guidance, we could handle all these by ourselves. Beside, they have no magic, don't they?" Kazuma said.

"You might get lost in the Academy. Yes, they do not have powers, but just take care of them. The principal from Hakusen Academy told us to take good care of them. So they will follow you," Jugo explained.

"Alright then. So troublesome..." Kazuma said as he rubbed his back of his head.

Ayano glared at him, so wanting to kill him. He accepted this job and now he's complaining. But she decided to tell him off once they're not in the meeting room. "We got it, so we just have to pack our clothes and set off to Hakusen Academy, right?" Ayano asked.

"Yes, and please be careful. I'm afraid the Youma is really strong by now; since it sacrifice quite a number of people already," Jugo continued. "Remember to take good care of Ren too."

"Of course we will! We'll be packing now then," Ayano said and she got up and left for her room.

Kazuma followed her, even into her room.

"What do you want, big pervert? You're suppose to go home and pack your stuff," Ayano gave a side glare to him.

"I've already packed my stuff, for your information," Kazuma grinned, enjoying the look on her face.

"... Then stop following me!" Ayano exclaimed, a little annoyed. The incident this morning was too embarrassing for her. She blushed at her own thought.

After getting everything ready, the three of them set off in a train, for Hakusen Academy.

**A/N: This is quite short, eh? D: Anyways, thank you fellow readers ^ w ^! For reading my story! :3**


End file.
